


Even the Brave get Nightmares

by gamersFolly



Series: Even the Brave [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamersFolly/pseuds/gamersFolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Even the Brave Get Scared. It's not often that Nagisa has nightmares, but even playing horror games in the dark has some effect on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Brave get Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drable based on [this post](http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/60845413171/imagine-sleeping-with-your-favourite-character-in) I saw on tumblr. It seemed to be a good subject to do a continuation from so here you go. I may make a series of these if I find and/or receive anymore prompts for inspiration. and hey, if any of you have any, go ahead and leave a comment. Or you can send it to me on [tumblr](http://gamersfolly.tumblr.com/ask).

Rei’s eyes opened slowly in the darkness. He turned his head to look at Nagisa’s alarm clock only to have his view blocked by the blonde’s bed. With a sigh he pulled away from Nagisa’s sleeping form. 4:13 AM. As he was questioning why he was awake so early, he realized just how full his bladder felt.

Sighing again, Rei stood from the spare futon rolled out on Nagisa’s floor. The sleeping blonde groaned and rolled over, but stayed asleep. The taller teen stepped quietly and made his way to the bathroom.

 

Nagisa smiled brightly. He and Rei walked through the mall, hand in hand. Nothing could have been more perfect. With help from his boyfriend, the blonde picked out some clothes to try on. After giving the taller teen a quick peck on the cheek and receiving a flustered reaction, he slipped into one of the dressing rooms. He hummed cheerily and changed into one of the outfits they’d picked out.

The metal rings holding the changing room’s curtain up clinked when Nagisa pulled the cloth open to show off the outfit to Rei. A frown replaced his smile when he didn’t see Rei where he’d left him.

“Rei-chan?”

He looked around to see if the indigo haired teen he gone to find an outfit for himself, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Nagisa stepped out of the dressing room and scanned the people scattered among clothing racks for his boyfriend.

“Rei-chan?”

Still nothing. His heart raced as his stomach sank with the fear that Rei was gone.

Disregarding the fact that he was still in the store’s clothing, he ran out of the shop to scan the crowd of mall-goers for Rei’s face.

“Rei-chan!”

Tears streamed down Nagisa’s cheeks. He called out the other’s name over and over and received no answer.

 

Nagisa’s eyes shot open and he looked around his room, scanning the darkness for a face that should have been there but wasn’t. His strawberry colored eyes widened and tingled as tears welled up in the corners.

“R-rei-chan?”

The door opened and the taller teen walked in to find the blonde looking around frantically. He wasn’t used to seeing Nagisa’s face screwed up with fear and worry and he didn’t want to get used to it. Rei moved to Nagisa’s side and hugged him close.

“What’s wrong?”

The other boy clung to his boyfriend, nearly sobbing into his shoulder.

“I… I had a d-dream that you d-disappeared… and when I w-woke up…”

Rei held him closer, moving one hand up to stroke his fluffy hair soothingly and apologized over and over. When Nagisa had clamed a bit, he explained that he’d only gotten up to go to the bathroom. It was in the comfort of Rei’s arms that the blonde fell back asleep. The indigo haired teen placed a soft kiss on the other’s forehead before relaxing back into sleep.


End file.
